"Student Development" defines the mission of the Mayo Clinic Initiative for Minority Student Development (IMSD). Specifically, the Mayo Clinic IMSD is focused on stimulating interest and training minority students in patient-oriented basic, translational and clinical research. By focusing on patient-oriented research, students are better able to see the ultimate goal and value of their research, and see how they can contribute to important research questions during their careers as scientists and/or physicians. During the first 3.5 years of this new program, in-depth quantitative and qualitative evaluation methods have revealed more clearly the nature of developmental changes which can be achieved in 10-week and longer (1-2 year) research experiences. Qualitative research methods have also revealed common patterns among groups of students, and individualized differences, which allow us to tailor experiences for each student within the umbrella program. Through these insights we will most effectively assist each student toward a research career. The 8-10 week summer program provides minority undergraduate and medical students with a brief but deep research experience with a mentor; workshops and seminars to introduce them to the full range of research options (from bench to bedside and back); and a weekly group meeting to introduce important research skills. The major focus of the IMSD, however, is on a 1-2 year research program for recent college graduates (postbaccalaureate), Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. students, and medical students. Building from the summer program, students continue for 1-2 years working with their research mentors much like beginning Ph.D. students, but purposely focusing more on research than courses. A core curriculum of the IMSD supplements their development of research skills and interests. Extensive guidance and advising helps each student develop their unique career goals and helps prepare them for application to Ph.D., M.D./Ph.D. and M.D. programs. Two new elements will be introduced to the IMSD: 1) A joint M.D./Ph.D. program with the University of Puerto Rico School of Medicine; 2) Extension of a new curriculum to medical students to earn a Certificate or Masters Degree in Clinical Research. The Mayo Clinic IMSD provides a truly unique experience for minority students at several different levels of training, so they can learn from each other while developing critical research and academic skills. Quantitative and qualitative evaluation will provide critical analysis required to continuously monitor and improve the program.